It was only a nightmare
by Vomiting blood
Summary: Nothing can save the heroes from the torture that waits for them in their lives. Not even the dream world can help them. WRANING: Graphic
1. Lin Chung's Nightmare

"And stay in there!" The prince snarled as he tossed the gray haired human into the cell. He slammed the heavy bar door behind him. "I'll deal with you later." The man told him as left him alone.

"Aguh..." The man in the cell groaned as he rubbed his head. "Hu- What?" His eyes widen as he notices the room, looked for familiar… So, **horrible**,familiar. Then he remembers where he is. 'It can't be! It's impossible!' He shouted in his hand. 'I need to get out of here!' The grey hair man stood up and stood in fight position at the wall.

…

Nothing happen. The hero looked at him arms, "What the? Why isn't it working!" he growled as he did the pose again, again, and again. But still nothing happened. "What going on? Why is the harmonic power not working?" He wondered as he walked towards a window, which was block by metal bars. The hero peeked outside then looks back. "Well, it seems normal." He looks outside again. "TOO normal."

He walks over to the stone bed and sat on it. Lifting up a hand to his head, taking off his hat, and setting it on the ground. 'Maybe, this is a dream? Nah, it couldn't be a dream. It seems, so real.'

The hero sighed as he lay down on the stone bed. 'But why does it feel like it is?' He asked himself as he slowly begins to close his eyes. 'I need to clear my head, maybe, a short nap would do.' Was the last thing he thought before he slowly falls asleep.

* * *

"HEY!" An enrage male voice shouted out, "WAKE UP!" It shouted once more.

The man asleep began to awaken. "Hum?"

"Get up, inmate." The male told him, "State your name."

The other man sighed and got up. 'It's the time of the dog. Did I sleep for that long?' He asked himself. But then he notices something. 'I slept… This isn't a dream after all.'

"I SAID 'STATE YOUR NAME'! NOT TO DAYDREAM!" The man outside of the call snapped at him. "Uh-h," The man muttered, "Lin Chung. My name is Lin Chung, sir." He quickly added. Lin Chung stared at the green armored man.

The armored man nodded his head. "All right, LIN CHUNG, the prince wants to meet you, personal." He hissed out the last part, which send chills down Lin's spine. "Now, put your hands behind you back and don't get any ideas of trying to escape." He commanded the hero, and then stated, "There are plenty of guards around here, like me, that would stop you if you do. NOW, arms behind you."

Lin Chung sighed and does what he is told. The other man lets himself in and cuffed him in heavy metal handcuffs. He swifts his hands in uncomfortable manner, then he was suddenly shoved forward. " Come on." The guard grabbed the chains on the cuffs and focuses the gray haired man forward as they went into the hallway.

* * *

The prince tapped his fingers repeatedly on the throne he seat on as one of his eyes twitched. 'Tic TOC tic TOC, the rabbit is late, the rabbit is late' He song to himself as shook his foot impatiently. 'TIC toc TIC toc, if he's late, if he's late," He stops tapping his fingers, "Tic, tic, tic, tic. The queen will have his head. TOC."

"Young lord," A voice spoke as the young man turned to face the people it belongs to.

"What took you?" The prince snarled at him. The man shoves something forward. Lin Chung landed with a thud onto the floor. "I've brought the prisoner, he goes by the name of Lin Chung."

A moan came from Lin as he felt pain after falling to fall. He glanced up to face this price, only to have his eyes widen in horror. "Y-Y-Yang Tu!?" He shouted as he tried to lift up his head, only to have it slammed back down by a foot.

The guard grinds his foot ageist the hero's head. "Qiu Ye!" Yang roared out as he walked over to them. "I thank you for bringing him," He smiled but then roared again, "NOW GET YOUR FOOT OFF HIS HEAD!" Qiu obeyed the prince's commanded and bowed in apology. "I'm sorry sir."

Yang Tu pinched the bridge of his nose and lets out an irritated sighed, "Just, get out." He points to the door with his other hand.

Qiu bowed once more before leaving the room as he closed the door behind him. The prince sighed once more and looks down to the gray haired man. "Get up mister Lin Chung." He ordered him. "I wish meet you properly."

Lin gulped a bit as he tries to stand back…

Only when he's half way up, when the prince suddenly kicked him in the stomach, hard. "GUHK-!" And right then and there, Lin throws up right on the floor as his body shook in shock. "Hurry it up." The other man commanded him once more. "I'll give you 5 second before I kick you again."

Lin looked at him.

"1,"

He tried to get to his feet.

"2,"

But he steps in his vomit and spilled onto the floor on his back.

"3,"

He groans as he tries again.

"4,"

Only he lifts up hi upper part of his body.

"5." All that the hero saw was the prince grabbing him by his shirt … with a dagger in his other hand.

Then,

Everything went black.

* * *

Lin Chung woke up when something slapped him across the face. He panted a bit and flinched when he felt a stinging pain in his right eye.

"About time you awake up." A voice spoke beside him. The hero looked to his lift, but then his body shook in horror. Yang Tu held a bloodily dagger in his hand. "LOOKING for something?" The eyeball had a deep stab wound in it. "Y-you…"

"I stabbed you in the eye with my dagger." The price chirped grimly as he hold onto his dagger in his other hand. "That I did." He throws it to the side as soon as he stood straight up. "Now then, lets began."

Lin looks at him in confusion but then bits his lips as he notice that he is pulling down his pants. "Open your mouth." He purred darkly at him with a face of lust, but soon had a disappeared with an irritated look. For the hero was holding his mouth shut. 'Here we go, AGAIN.' The prince snarled angrily in his head. He stepped forward in front of the gray haired man who leaned back and tried not to look at his harden length. "Look at me." He said, his voice dead with an emotionless tone.

The man did not obey. The prince kneeled down to eye leave. Setting a hand on the man's face and making him faced him. He had his eyes closed. Yang Tu wasted no time asking him to open his eyes as stood up. Instead, he lifted up his other hand into the hero's hair. A sickening smile grows on his face as he pulled his hair straight up.

The hero let out a painful scream, feeling as though he was hanging by wires. He didn't have time to close his mouth when the price grabbed the side of head, focusing him to taken him to take in his cock, and holding him at the base of it.

He eyes widen and started to tear up as his stomach began to twist and turn at the sudden horrible taste entered his mouth. And in no time, began to cough and gag on the prince's member. "Now, are you going to miss behave, or are you going to do what you are told?" The grip tightens as he started to yank his hair. "Answer me. YES OR NO!"

Looking up, the hero mumbled out a yes, but it didn't seem that the prince him when one of his hands let go of him, and slid his thumb into the long open cut wounded eye. Lin Chung tried again, but hiccupped when he felt him grabbing and started to try to pull it out of his socket. He let out a muffled cry.

Yang looked at him in the eye. "You want the hard? YOU'RE getting the hard way."

With a single pull, he yanked the out.

Lin still had his cock in his mouth, so his scream of horror was muffled, sort of.

He let it go and let it dangle on its optic nerve. Then pulled out of his mouth, smiling as he saw his shaking in shock. Yang Tu put a hand under his Lin's chin making him look at him in the eye. He held a knife, "Lets cut that off. I want to try, YOUR EYE SOCKET."

Lin Chung's shook his head. "No, please! NO! PLEASE!"

The prince had the most disturbing smile on his face that curled as it reaches to his ears.

"NO! ANYTHING ELSE! NOT THIS! ANYTHING BUT THIS!" He begged him. "SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP ME!"

.

.

.

Suddenly a voice was heard, "LIN CHUNG! WAKE! LIN!"

* * *

Lin Chung awoke with his snapping open, leaning up in cold sweat as he heavily breathed.

He stares NoHands, Sonia, and Ape Trully, with horrifying looks on their faces. "Oh sweet banana pudding Lin Chung! You're finally awake!" Trully shook his head as he rubbed it.

"W-what do you?" Lin asked.

"You were having a nightmare." NoHands told him. "Sonia heard you screaming in your sleep." He stated to him.

"It-t was… A nightmare?" His mouth twitched. "Oh thank…" He grips his hair and pulled his legs close to him. "It was just a nightmare. Nothing but, a sick nightmare."

Sonia and the others look at each other. "We should leave him be." She comments and they nodded in agreement as they left the gray hero's room.

He sobbed quietly to himself then he started to rock back and fort in fear.

"It's only a sicken dream."


	2. Did't deserve it part 1

WARNING: GANG RAPE, SKULL FUCKING, GURO, BREATHE PLAY, INCEST (somewhat), VOMITING, AND BDSM (somewhat)

* * *

Lin Chung enters the meeting room. He was still in shock from his much darker nightmare. Before setting down, he took a long deep breath and exhaled it out, then sat down on a launch tube that was sealed up. The gray haired hero grabbed his hair as tears began to water up in his eyes.

But then, one of the hatches slammed open. "HEY LIN CHUNG!" A young male voice shouted to him. "Hello, Mighty Ray." He replied back to him as he starts to rubs his eyes. Mighty Ray goes over and sits down next to him. "Man," The young hero yawns out as he stretches his arms. "I had the best-est sleep I've had in ages!"

The other man beside him looks at him with his sleepless and watery eyes. "Really?" Ray nodded his head when he looks over to him. "That… Must be nice."

Ray looks over to him with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, are you okay Lin Chung? You don't look so good." The hero frowned at him and looked away. Making the other man more concerned. "I," Lin Chung sighs and shook his head. "I-it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I mean,"

"I AM FINE."

"But-,"

"I SAID I'M FINE!"

He snarled in rage as he looked towards the younger man, who had a look of terror on his face. Soon, the older man got up and left the room, leaving Ray alone. He frowns. "Gees, I've not seen him act like THAT before." Ray rubs the back of his neck. "I wonder what happen?" Thinking to himself, he didn't notice that he was being watch. A large golden liger stared at him through a cracked open hatch. The animal was grinning darkly as a large dark grey skin man stood beside him.

But the two quickly closed the hatch and ran when they sew him shrug his shoulders and said, "Well, whatever it is, I guess he'll get over it. For now, I'll just head over to the workout room!" Ray happily went to a hatch and went out.

* * *

Workout room…

The young boy opened the hatch and jumped right in with a smile on his face. "Now~ what to use to workout today~!" He chipped proudly as he gets inside. But then he notices that he wasn't alone. Turning to see: Kowloon, Archer Lee, and Alpha Girl. "EH? I thought you guys were eating?"

They just stared at him. Making Ray have an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Suddenly the hatch slammed shut. The short human turned and stepped back a bit as Hurricane Lee and Golden Eye Husky over tower him while they blocked the hatch. "H-hey, what's going on?" Ray asked the other two. Both of then had sickening smile on their face. Without even knowing, Golden picked up a large workout equipment and placed right in front of the exit, blocking it. Mighty Ray began to worry. "Co-ome on guys! Seriously! This is creeping me out!"

"You should be." Alpha said to him in a dark tone as she tackled him down to floor, making him lead on his stomach. "KOWLOON! THE ROPE!" She roared out to him as both her and Archer Lee are holding down his arms.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? LET ME GO!"

His arms were forced to his back. Kowloon quickly begins to tie them together, tight, and for a bonus, he made him bend his elbows and tied Ray's upper arms. "AGUH! HEY, THAT HURTS!"

"GOOD!"

They got off of him and sat him up. "Hello, Ray." Kowloon and Archer both greeted him at the same time. Golden Eye and Hurricane came into view. Alpha Girl crossed her arms and stared at him. They all stared at him. "Okay," Ray said with a 'weird out' tone o in his voice. "Why are you guys staring at me?" He questioned them. But not before Kowloon went towards him first, going around him, and sits right behind him. Lifting him up and puts him in his lap.

The golden liger smiled widely as he got down on all fours and heads over to them. Ray was raising a brow in confusion, which suddenly frowned, as did the other when the animal got closer to him. He got a better view of the king of ligers was getting, eh, hard. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He cried out in horror as he starts kicking him away.

"Aww, is the _GREAT_ Mighty Ray afraid?" Archer mocked him as he laughs at him. "I think he is!" Alpha sneered sarcastically as she giggles darkly with Archer's laugh. "HEY! WOW!" Ray leans forward when he felt something pointing him. He stares at Kowloon who had a toothy smile on his face. Then it hits him a like a ton of bricks, and a 16 ton weight. "LET GO OF ME! HELP! HELP!" He cried out hoping that at lest someone would hear him. Only to be silent when they shoved an iron ball in his mouth. "MAHG!"

"Try not to swallow it or you will coke to your death." Hurricane grinned with a sick smug look on his face.

* * *

Ray tried to get off of Kowloon, only to have him pull him back into his lap and getting his arms around his neck. "Where do you think you're going?" He laughed darkly.

The hero that's gagged just started kicking and yelling muffled screams of help as he tries to break out of Kowloon's arms. But when he felt Kowloon's, manhood, Ray just starts trashing even more and is desperately trying to get out of his grip. Only to make him mad and made his grip into a headlock. Making Ray gag and close to swallowing the solid iron ball in mouth.

"Cool it Kowloon." Alpha girl snaps her fingers at him. "Hey! It's not my fault!" Kowloon huffed as he pulls down his pants. "MFMFG!" Ray muffled out a yelp. He didn't notices that Alpha came up to him and pulled out one of his eyeballs. She breathed on it and then shines it on the lower part of her dress. "Oh, shut up." She lifts up her other hand while she hands the eyeball to Archer. The leader starts sucking on two of her fingers. Ray looked a bit grossed out, it was only when she took them out, with drool dripping from her fingers, and she shoves them into his open eye socket does he feel even more disgusted. Even more worse when she started to thrusting them in and out of them. He tried to pull away but Alpha grabbed his hair and pulled him forward. "Hold still. Don't make us hurt you."

Mighty Ray growls but stops when Kowloon throws away his pants and starts taking off his. "MMPH! MHP!" He cried at this act and tried to pull away. But Alpha was still busy with his eye socket and wasn't about to let go of him anything soon. With a good thug of pulling his hair, he whined and stopped. Then he closed his eyes, but she still had the other focused one open.

"Kowloon, you're taking the back?" She asked him.

"Yeah, Hurricane Lee can take the mouth." Kowloon smiled. "MPT!?" The tan male screams at them when Alpha gets her fingers out of his eye socket. Before she leaves, she takes Ray's other eyeball, making him blind. She moves out of the way so Hurricane Lee can get in her place.

Kowloon final pulls off Mighty Ray's pant, he made a grin on his face, and he rubbed his member ageist Ray's opening. Ray lets out a shocked and terrified hiccup when he felt him. 'This is not happening, THIS IS NOT HAPPENING, _**THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!**_" He screamed in his head as he tried again to get out of Kowloon's grip. "Oh look. He's excited!"

Hurricane Lee pulls out the solid iron ball out of Ray's mouth. He breathes out as he gasp for air, but he shuts his mouth quickly, even though he didn't have his eyes in, it didn't take much to figure out what Big Lee was doing. Archer whistles to his brother. "Guessing he already knows, bro. May as well get started." With that said, Hurricane Lee takes off his, so-called 'pants', so his hard and thick cock our as it just stand out. And his own brother, Archer Lee, drools at the sight of it as he bites his lower lip. The older Lee brother huffed a smile to his younger brother. "You'll get some of me after this, Archer." With that said, he made him smile with half closed eyes. "Okay~"

Kowloon, was **slightly** disturbed by this. "Okay. You two, ARE, _BROTHERS_!"

"And?" Archer looks to the fighter with a toothy smirk. Okay, that made Kowloon even more grossed out. "Eh- okay. You know what, forget it. I'm going in, _right_, **_NOW_**!" He slams himself into Ray. Now, even without his eyes, he didn't need them to express how terrified when he felt him roughly went into his no longer, virgin hole. He was tearing was he shook with a silent scream. The young hero chomps down his teeth as he grind them together. "I think you went a bit too fast." Hurricane warned Kowloon as he placed his hand on Ray's head. But, he gets a glare from him, so didn't make to figure out what he was saying. "I'm just saying is all."

Alpha Girl sat in the side lines with Archer and Golden Eye. "Hey, Hurricane," She called and catch his attention, "Once you're done with his, right these two go at his sockets." The older Lee brother nodded with a large grin.

"WAIT! WH- Ehk..!" Ray never got a chance to protest before he was shoved down onto Hurricane's length. When he did, he felt like his stomach had twisted itself so tight, that it ripped in two piece. In no time, he started to gag on it. And it wasn't even half way in his mouth. "_You went too fast._" Kowloon mocked. "Hey, you best shut your mouth before I put THIS in it." He points down his dick as he let Mighty Ray gasp for air as he pulls him off.

"OH YEAH!?"

"**YEAH!**"

The other team members were on the side lines as the two fought. Archer laugh at this act as Alpha Girl had her arms crossed with a serious look on her face. Golden Eye meanwhile was having to use all his powers to not touch himself, but it was hard to ignore his now harden cock that was just sticking out for everyone to see. That, and he was drooling too as well.

Kowloon and Hurricane Lee had not stopped fighting as them back to what they were doing. Ray felt himself lift up, feeling Kowloon's member throb. Ray felt sick to stomach. He needs to get out, he needs to get free, and he needs it now! Otherwise-

His stomach couldn't take the horrid taste anymore, it needed to get it out, and the feeling of Kowloon in him made it worse.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Hurricane didn't pull him off fast enough when Ray just, vomits. Kowloon stood with his grip on Ray still as he just lets him just get it out. Ray sobbed as the feeling still didn't go away after that. "WHY YOU-!"

"HURRICANE!" He turned to his team leader who shakes her head at him.

He spat a glare at Mighty Ray who was coughing in pain.

Archer goes to his older sibling to help him clean off. "Golden Eye." The animal looked to her. "Go ahead." Golden Eye smiled as he ran to Kowloon and Ray that were near the valor fitness bench. Kowloon had gotten more rope and was tying him down on his back with Ray's arms and legs tied to the stands of the bench. "S-s-to-op... P-p-p-ple-ease..." He whined in fear as he shook in fear. The liger king went to head of the smaller hero with his small spiked penis hanging out. He sets himself for ready, and thrusted into Mighty Ray's eye socket. Making the hero shouted in fear. "NO! STOP!" But it wasn't answered as the animal was making the rhythm of his thrust.

As he did, he was cutting into Ray's socket, making small wounds that were bleeding, covering the liger's cock in blood. This is sick on many levels. Ray wants this to stop. He just want all this to stop!


End file.
